Enthralled
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Lorelai loves Luke, and she loves snow.  But one person wishes she loved him just as much.  JavaJunkie oneshot.


Christopher felt like a stalker, sitting in his car on the other side of the road and watching her. He knew it was over, the papers had been signed and sealed. But something brought him back. Just to observe, not to interfere. After all, he wasn't going to get another chance.

She shivered as she walked down the driveway, her teeth chattering. Walking as quickly as possible without slipping on her freshly shoveled walkway, she pulled out her car keys from her purse. Chris watched as she tried to start the car, but failed.

Chris fought the urge to help her. He had to keep reassuring himself that he was an observer. He'd had his chance, a few too many times, and blew it in a grandiose fashion each time. She got out of the Jeep, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number. She giggled and smiled as she talked to the person on the other line, obviously not concerned about getting where she needed to go. Lorelai looked comfortable, happy, and content.

She hung up the phone and walked over to the front step, rolling a snowball together. She kept it in her hand and tossed it up and down until it broke all over her black jacket. She stood up and brushed it off in time to see an old green truck pull into the driveway. She'd called Luke.

Lorelai leaned in the window of the truck and kissed Luke. She began to speak, and Chris was surprised her could hear her. "Thank you, you're my hero! If you'd have come on a white stallion in armor I'd be beginning to believe that I was the princess in a fairy tale!"

Luke got out of the truck. "You're welcome. This should be quick, and then you can go." He grabbed the jumper cables he needed and began to attach them.

Lorelai leaned up against the car until she was told to go elsewhere. She stood back for a moment and watched Luke do what he needed to do. She bent over, rolling another snowball. "How's it coming?" she asked sweetly.

Chris couldn't hear Luke's response from under the hood of the truck, but he saw Luke nod, not turning away from what he was concentrating on.

Lorelai packed more snow into the snowball and heaved it in Luke's direction, missing by inches. She snapped her fingers, giggling. She reached down and grabbed another handful of snow, packing it together. Lorelai looked as though she was planning her attack for a moment, holding the snowball as though she were a pitcher in the World Series, waiting for a sign from the catcher. She wound up and threw the snowball right at Luke's back. "Ha!" she shouted, pointing at Luke.

Luke straightened up and turned around. "Did you just throw that at me?" he shouted.

Lorelai played innocent. "Why, no, whatever are you talking about?" she asked in her southern belle voice. Chris knew that voice, the voice she used to tease guys all the time.

Luke reached down and grabbed his own handful of snow. Apparently Lorelai wasn't the only one who could throw a snowball. He threw one back as she shrieked and started to run away, and she dodged the snowball as it came close to hitting her shoulder. "And you used to play baseball," she shouted, pointing at him and laughing.

He crouched down again, making three or four snowballs and throwing them rapid fire at her. Before she knew it, she was being ambushed. She shrieked as she tried to avoid getting hit. "I should have built a fortress!" she shouted, chiding herself as she dodged yet another snowball.

"That's what you get for throwing snowballs at me," Luke warned, making more snowballs.

Lorelai held her hands up as she tried to catch her breath. "All right, all right, you win," she said, trudging through the snow to get to Luke. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. "Well, someone got to pick his own prize, didn't he?" Lorelai quipped, taking his hand and letting him lead her back to the truck.

Luke turned to Lorelai, and all Chris heard was 'grand prize' as a response.

Lorelai gasped. "Dirty!" she said, watching as Luke started her Jeep. She grabbed yet another snowball and threw it at Luke, just to ensure she got the last laugh. "Ha!" she said again, pumping her fist in victory.

Luke finished his work, disconnected the cables, and turned toward Lorelai, pulling her in for another kiss.

When she pulled away, the look on her face said that she really did love Luke. She loved him a lot. "Thanks for fixing the Jeep," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he said, walking to his truck. He opened the door, and handed her a cup of coffee. "I figured you'd need this."

Lorelai looked behind the truck as she took a sip of Luke's coffee. "Really, where is your trusty steed? Or is he a Shrek donkey?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I don't have a donkey or a steed."

"Yes, but you're still the knight in shining armor I wished for. Where is that genie of mine, I should thank him for such a good looking Prince," Lorelai teased with a wink.

As they talked, the snow suddenly began to fall. She looked up and giggled, obviously captivated by the falling white flakes. As the clumps of snow landed in her dark, curly hair, she finally, reluctantly, opened the door to her Jeep, but didn't get inside.

"You all set?" Luke asked.

Lorelai pouted. "I guess, seeing as how I'm not locked in a tower and need a dragon slayer to save me. I'll see you for dinner?"

"As always," Luke said, giving her hand a squeeze and walking toward the truck and getting inside.

"You know, the truck you've got here looks like enough of a trusty steed," Lorelai consented, leaning into the driver's side window once again. "Thanks for saving me."

Luke nodded. "Sure. Call me if you have any more problems."

She stood back and watched Luke pull away. Chris saw the look on her face, the look that said that Lorelai was just as enthralled by Luke as she was by the snow. Chris just wished she had been enthralled by him, even once. He started the car and drove away.


End file.
